1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an insert for reclaiming glass bottles, and the like, that have been chipped around the top or mouth thereof, and particularly to an insert that permits the resurfacing of the sealing edge of a glass bottle to a new smooth and leakproof finish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem that commonly occurs in conjunction with the use of the conventional five gallon jar bottles commonly used in homes and offices to contain drinking water is that the edges about the neck of the bottle frequently become broken or chipped to the extent that the conventional screw tops cannot be screwed onto the neck of the bottle.
The aforementioned problems with chipping and breaking about the neck of a bottle are also found with the conventional soft drink bottles, beer bottles, and the like.
Prior U.S. patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows: 596,485 Jan. 4, 1898 1,720,888 July 16, 1929 1,941,632 Jan. 2, 1934 2,854,163 Sept. 30, 1958 3,247,992 Apr. 26, 1966